Icelandball
: Íslandsbolti |founded = 930 - Present 1944 |onlypredecessor = Icelandic Commonwealthball |predicon = Iceland |image = IcelandballV.png |caption = This is the a-ö of Ísland, so reyndu að syngja með! |government = Republic |personality = Icy Friendly, Tolerant, Content |language = Icelandic |type = Germanic |capital = Reykjavíkball |affiliation = NATOball Nordicball EFTAball Arctic Councilball |religion = Lutheranism Atheism Catholic Norse Paganism |friends = Everyone, but especially He also not in smelly EU Swedenball USAball Canadaball Denmarkball Finlandball THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME 1940, but you still kinda suck Faroe Islandsball New Icelandball (son) |enemies = Because of papers Cod stealer! (sometimes) |likes = Fish, Necropants, Björk, Sigur Rós, LazyTown, Stingy, Robbie Rotten, elves, trolling Europe with volcanoes, the a-ö of Iceland, Inspired by Iceland, getting into the FIFA World Cup, gender equality, his weird language which the closest to Old Norse language, whale hunting |hates = Being associated with anything with ice, circumcision |intospace = Yes (Bjarni Tryggvason) |bork = Skyr Skyr, Björk Björk, Net Net, Mine mine mine mine mine Mine mine mine mine mine, We are number one We are number one hey! |food = Ice Cod, Hákarl, Skyr, Hot dog, Whale |status = WOOHOO, we can into World Cup! Lookings out, Russiaball! And we are eliminated ... Well there always a Next opportunity ^^ |reality = ���� Republic of Iceland ����}}Icelandball is a Nordic countryball located in the Atlantic ocean. He does not border any other countries due to being an island, but is still relatively close to Greenlandball. The country is divided into 8 regions, including his capital Reykjavíkball located in the Southwest, giving him a total area of 39,682 square miles, making him the 106th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he maintains a population of about 334,252 inhabitants. Due to being a highly Westernized and developed country located in Northwest Europe, Iceland has been able to gain membership in NATOball, Arctic Councilball, and the Nordic Councilball, as well as the United Nations like almost every other country in the world. Today he is considering to join EUball though which might upset his close brother Norwayball Icelandball is often seen as a generally friendly country and does not have many enemies (or friends outside Scandinavia for that matter). But Icelandball has a tendency to spew (or in some cases fart) ash all over Europe, much to other countryballs' annoyance. Icelandball also enjoys its small island nation status. Sometimes it watches Europe's problems from afar, usually with popcorn in hand. It likes to stay alone, and has one of the smallest populations in the world. His national day is June 17th, and his astrological sign is Gemini. History 'Settlement and Foreign Rule' At 9th and 10th centuries, Vikingball came here and settle down in here. At Year 930 AD, Icelandic Commonwealthball was borned. He remained independent for 300 years, but was killed by Denmark-Norwayball. He then became Kingdom of Norwayball's son until 1814. In 1874, he finally gained full autonomy At 1914, he regained his independence to some extent, but still was in a personal union with Denmarkball. 'World War II and Independence' When Denmarkball fell to Nazi Germanyball, Icelandball was unable to relations with Denmarkball, and thus decided to declare himself neutral. However, the UKball was paranoid that Nazi Germanyball would target Icelandball, as he is an important strategic position in the Atlantic, and "invaded" Icelandball. Since Icelandball had no standing military, Icelandball reluctantly agreed to allow Allied forces to "occupy" him, and UKball posted notices of such "occupation" in broken Icelandic. UKball then handed control of Icelandball to USAball, who then worked on and layed out much of Icelandball's infrastructure, helping Iceland's later post-war economic boom. By 1944, Icelandball decided to declare himself an independent republic. 'Postwar Era' After WWII, he decided to join NATO, despite having no standing army, suck and kind country already. Due to modernization efforts and the infrastructure boost during WW II, Iceland developed extremely rapidly, essetially turning from a Middle-Age like country to a fully modern European nation within years. Despite his seemingly excellent economy, in reality he was in debt and his economy was at risk of failing from even a slight disturbance. During the Great Recession, he began to consider joining the EU as well, after seeing how fragile his economy was. To make matters worse, a subglacial volcano named Eyjafjallajökull erupted in 2010, spewing large ash clouds and halting air travel in Northern Europe and America. However, when he began to make rapid recovery, he dropped the idea. During the great recession, he tried to promote tourism to aid his decimated economy, advertising his landscape and brainwashing attracting large amounts of tourists. Even today, he is still a very popular tourist destination. Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Friends The entire world (we've seen Iceland talking with Walesball, Kazakhbrick, Uzbekistanball...), especially: *Nordicballs - Brothers! ** Gotlandball - Is relatible ** Swedenball - Buys me stuff ** Norwayball - Also buys me stuff ** Finlandball - Good Vodka ** Greenlandball - Scuicidal Nephew ** Denmarkball - Danadjöflar! ** Faroe Islandsball - Nephew who loves whaling and fishing too * Japanball - Has good hentai * USAball - Visits alot * Spainball and Portugalball - þau eru mín friends because buy my cod. Neutral * UKball - Get away from my fish. * Panamaball - Get those papers away from me because they cost me to resign. But my citizens are happy though so maybe not much of an enemy. We also made our world cup debuts in 2018 Family Parents/Guardians * Germaniaball - Grandfather * Kalmar Unionball - Father * Holy Roman Empireball - Uncle Siblings * Denmarkball - Brother * Finlandball - Adoptive Brother ** Estoniaball - Sister-in-law * Norwayball - Brother * Swedenball - Brother ** Thailandball - Sister-in-law Cousins * Austriaball - Cousin * Germanyball - Cousin ** Franceball - Cousin-in-law * Netherlandsball - Cousin * Switzerlandball - Cousin * UKball - Cousin Nephews/Nieces * Faroe Islandsball - Nephew * Greenlandball - Nephew * Ålandball - Niece * Kareliaball - Niece * Svalbardball - Nephew * EUball - Nephew * Belgiumball - Nephew * Luxembourgball - Nephew * Australiaball - Nephew * Canadaball - Nephew * New Zealandball - Nephew * USAball - Nephew Gallery 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Y4VQVq1.png Iceland.png 未命名78.jpg Icelandic Pride.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Kawaii Outbreak.png New Iceland (Nyja Island).png|Iceland can into colony! Immigration problems in Europe.png Cod Wars.png Lonely but Neutral Iceland.png Iceland_good,_Iceland_bad.png 77474 670539876344598 1736554317157068883 o.png Canada 'Protects' Iceland.png|Canada wants to conquer me. Iceland honors the old monarchy.png What is of army?.png Cold and lovin' it.png History of Iceland.png Invasion of Iceland.png 8mFjqQT.png Better safe than Sorry.png The Landlockers.png Iceland has an idea.png Ålanders on the world.png Linguistic Trouble.png Crowded.jpg Sfi9nny.png Nice Place.png Food.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png fLVliUe.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png 'fiswOgO.png ZtlikzY.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png OdT9g9o.png ErQuQ4s.png Secret Weapon.png Polluters.png Snowball Fight.jpg Bring the Fridge.png Hockey Buddies.png Fireworks of Iceland.png Icelandic Love.png Cant Into Football.png Unacceptable Trade.png Iceland History.png Weak Point.png RVTNAE.png Greenland's Genius.png KNHiJVD.png Links *Facebook page Templates Other languages es:Islandiaball fi:Islantipallo fr:Islandeballe zh:冰岛球 Category:Europe Category:Nordic Category:Countryballs Category:Germanic Category:UNball Category:Vikings Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Pagan Category:OSCE Category:Christian Lovers Category:Icelandic Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Arctic Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Cold Category:Liberal Category:HUE Removers Category:Pro Israel Category:Republic Category:Euro removers Category:Icelandball Category:Armenia Haters Category:USA allies Category:Communist Removers Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Red Blue White Category:Peaceful Countryballs Category:NATOball Category:Anti-Communism